


My Secret Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is the only one who knows about his mother's relationship... Well, at least that's what they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Valentine

Valentine’s Day. Emma used to absolutely  _hate_ that date. When she was a kid she hated it because she was sure no one would ever love her enough to want to spend this date with her. And then Neal came. She was only a little bit embarrassed to say she had spent a good portion of their time together imagining how they'd celebrate Valentine's Day. For the first time in her life she was actually excited for February 14th. And then she went to jail. She was absolutely sure he had been the one to call the police on her, sure he had abandoned her just like all those families before. She hated the holiday more than ever. 

Until a couple of months ago, in a drunken celebration of yet another villain being defeated, after Regina saved Emma for the umpteenth time, they had kissed. Regina was still very much insecure about the way the town viewed her (though she tried her best to act like she didn’t give a damn), and Emma was still very insecure about herself. If hiding is the way Regina wants to go, that’s exactly what she’d do. 

Everything was going absolutely fine, until they were sitting in the diner after their weekly family brunch, waiting for Henry to come back from the bathroom so they could leave, and Ruby came to their table with an invitation. 

“So girls, me, Kathryn and Belle were talking about Valentine’s Day, and since we’re all single we thought about a Single Awareness party at the Rabbit Hole. Since you’re both single too, you’re invited.”

“Sure. We’ll be there.” Emma’s response was automatic, not even thinking that she was answering for both of them. A fact that unsurprisingly did not go unnoticed by the waitress. 

“Will we!?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I just thought… Nevermind. If you want to, I can go.”

“Of course I want you to go.”

“Oookay,” Ruby interrupted, “if you guys keep talking time a married couple, I’ll have to withdraw that invitation.”

“ _What_? ” “We’re not  _married_ !” Both women said at the same time.

“Right. Okay. Whatever you say.” Ruby could barely hold her smile back. She couldn’t wait to tell Kathryn about how Regina was quick to correct the fact that she wasn’t  _married_ to the blonde, but didn’t bother correcting that she wasn’t with the blonde at all.

 

* * *

 

The party was not at all what Regina expected. She’d expected a night of drinking and dancing, watching her friends hooking up with former knights on the dance floor, while she stood close by her girlfriend, trying to pretend they weren’t actually together. 

She had received a text from Kathryn shortly before she left the house, saying that the party had been reallocated to the former Nolan residence. Apparently the Rabbit Hole had been covered with hearts and filled with couples slow dancing to romantic music. Kind of what Regina had originally wanted this holiday to go, before Ruby invited them and her girlfriend, who had seemed reluctant to reveal their relationship to her parents, accepted it on her behalf. 

So here she was, in Kathryn’s living room, while a romantic comedy played on screen.  _Something Borrowed_ ,  a boring story of yet another forbidden heterosexual romance. Fun. The girl kind of looked like Snow, too, which made this whole thing seem like an even worse idea. 

Since the plans had changed yet again (the universe apparently didn’t like any of Regina’s plans), they didn’t have many movie options. Kathryn also didn’t have any food to serve, but that was quickly fixed with a call to the single pizza parlor in Storybrooke. At least there was plenty of alcohol. Ruby had brought a bottle of vodka and one of tequila, Emma had stopped on her way over to buy some cheap wine and Smirnoffs, and Regina had gone down to her cellar to grab a few bottles of her apple cider. 

Alcohol was certainly not a problem. Except it was becoming one. As the night went by, it was getting harder and harder for Regina to keep herself from staring at Emma. The fact that Emma was currently rubbing her foot up and down Regina’s calf was  _not_ helping. A shiver running down her spine, Regina cleared her throat and once again moved further away from Emma. 

The faux-Snow, as Regina had dubbed her in her mind since she had been too distracted to remember the girl’s name, re encounters her now former best friend on the screen, and Regina  prays  that this movie is finally ending. Less than 2 minutes later the credits start rolling and Ruby stands up, “Shots!?”

“I have a better idea. Never have I ever.” Belle seems overly excited by the idea, and even though this isn’t exactly Regina’s dream night, she’s trying. Not only for Henry, or for Emma. According to Dr. Hopper, she has to do this for herself. So she does, she tries. Which is why she’s the first to grab the bottle of vodka and sit down on the rug. Very far away from Emma. Okay, maybe that’s not the  _only_ reason she practically ran away from the couch. Maybe she’s also trying to stay away from her girlfriend, to avoid jumping her in front of all their friends. 

“Vodka? No! I brought the tequila for a reason, Regina.”

“Are you trying to poison us all, dear?” When Ruby didn’t budge, holding the bottle of tequila close to her, Regina continued. “At least get a smaller shot glass then.”

Not too long after that they were all sitting on the rug in front of the TV, laughing and drinking shot after shot. 

“Never have I ever… slept with another woman.” To everyone’s surprise, Regina was the first one to grab the bottle that rested on the middle of their makeshift circle to fill her shot glass. She immediately passed to bottle to Emma, who was sitting right across from her. Ruby and Kathryn exchanged knowing glances, and Ruby couldn’t help but add “ _Unpredictable._ ”

“What did you just say?” Emma said as she cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand, her words already a bit slurred. 

“Nothing, just asked you to pass me the bottle”

 

* * *

 

They had been playing this game for only a short while, but Regina felt like it was much longer. Every shot Emma would take, she couldn’t help but stare at the other woman. How her neck would move when she swallowed her drink, her tongue darting out to lick stray drops of tequila, the little smile she’d throw Regina’s way at random times. It wasn’t long until Emma caught up to Regina’s stares, and then this game had become complete and utter torture. Emma would stare back at Regina, expose her own neck, her tongue darting out to catch nonexistent drops of alcohol.

Regina suddenly stood up, only a little bit out of balance, and announced she was going to grab another slice of pizza in the kitchen. No one commented when they heard the door that lead from the kitchen to the back porch. Ruby couldn’t hold back her chuckle when Emma not so subtly had an urge to go to the bathroom less than a minute later, and shamelessly bypassed the bathroom door, walking into the kitchen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Regina was standing on the porch, staring into the sky and trying  _very_ hard to not think about Emma Swan, or Emma’s tongue, or any other part of her body, when Emma Swan herself came behind her and lightly kissed her neck. “Happy Valentine’s day” She whispered into the mayor’s ear.

“They’re going to see us,” Regina let her arms drop by her sides and relaxed against her girlfriend.

“They’re drunk”

“ _We_ are drunk.” 

Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and turned her around, smirking, “Yeah”

 

* * *

 

“Ok, seriously, how much longer do we give them?” Ruby was sitting up against the sofa, her long legs stretched out in front of her, while Belle was curled up on the couch the other woman was resting against.

“Leave them alone, Ruby. It’s Valentine’s Day, let them be.. ” The librarian sounded either half asleep or heavily drunk. Probably both.

“Do you think they’re already having sex?”

“ _What!?_ ” Kathryn, who had until now been laying on the other couch staring at the ceiling, sit up. “What was that?”

“Do you think they’re doing it?”

“On  _my_ porch!?”

“Kathryn what do you seriously think they’ve been doing for the last almost ten minutes?”

“We have to stop them.” The blonde stood up and marched to the kitchen

“Pretty sure it’s too late” Ruby said, standing up and dragging Belle along with her, following Kathryn through the house.

Ruby ended up running into Kathryn, who was frozen on the doorstep, staring dumbly at the two women tangled on her couch. Emma’s shirt was nowhere to be found, and Regina’s dress was lifted to her waist, the brunette’s lipstick marking both their faces. 

Regina was frozen, her face a little bit pale, while Emma was beet red, and flustered tried to explain themselves “We were, hm, we were just catching some air…?”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say, it takes a whole village to raise a child? Well, it kinda took a village to write this. I'd to thank Laura, yourevilqueen on tumblr, for reading this while I wrote it (Literally. she had a link to the google docs document and I would let her know when I finished the next paragraph. No kidding.), and encouraging me to write. Yes, your key smashing was very encouraging. Amanda, kjtgp1 on tumblr, for being my awesome beta. Dakota, Alaska829Snow on ffnet, for tweeting me when I was about to give up on this. I admire her writing so much, so having her tweet me was really encouraging. Also knowing I'd only get to read the latest chapter of Dual Instinct after I finished this was a really nice incentive. Finally Monique, regalfangirl on ffnet, for helping me with the title. Love you all girls, thank you ❤️
> 
> I almost forgot! The prompt, from otpprompts as usual, can be found here (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/111890019091/imagine-your-otps-friends-who-are-single-are). And do I even need to say it? I don't own any part of the OUAT universe, unfortunately. Wow, this author's note is almost as big as the fic itself, sorry guys!


End file.
